It's Different
by jackjack2013
Summary: Elizabeth Milton is about to be a Sophomore at Elson High school but with a senior crush. What will happen if she strays into unknown section territory. This guard girl will take her chances... first story more chapters to addd
1. The Beginning

CHAPTER 1

"Why can't you just leave me alone, Elizabeth? Stop following me around like a lost puppy. I don't love you! I have never loved you!" Brent stood there yelling at me, flailing his arms, pointing, and putting his head into his hands. He finally had enough and walked out of the hotel lobby and back into the last banquet.

Confused? … I'll bring you to the beginning. Oh yeah! My name is Elizabeth Milton and I'm on the Elson High School Color Guard. I should warn you that this is an unusual story. This story is a memory that is unforgettable, probably because it changed my life. Now where were we? Oh yesss, the beginning…

Exactly one year earlier…

"Elizabeth Milton, you look stunning!" Janie, my best friend, came up behind me. Janine Alexander is a sophomore at Elson High and also on the Guard team with me. She is probably the most obsessed with boys than any person in the entire world.

"Thanks! You don't look too bad yourself. Trying to impress anyone? Maybe someone who plays trombone?"

She gave me that look, the kind of look that gives you the impression that they don't know what you are talking about it. We laughed for a while longer and then went into the banquet hall to find our seats. We found the guard table and quickly sat down. I began scanning the room, until my eyes settled on the one person who could make my day lighten like a thousand suns.

Cassie, another guardie, nudged me, "Scoping out Mr. Clarinet?"

I laughed, " No! I was just… you know… admiring the lovely décor." She looked at me curiously, "Okay! I was looking at … you know?"

"Enlighten me, Lizzy. He is about to become a senior and you will just be a …"

I interrupted, "… a sophomore. I know, I know. Brent is just different. I don't know how I can explain it, he just is." I was looking at him and then the dinner began to arrive. Brent was dressed nicely in a tux and was sitting with our drum major, as well as his sister and his friends.

Cassie laughed and I looked at her, " You are staring, Lizzy." She began to laugh and I just looked down at my dinner, embarrassed.

I couldn't help but look at him during the banquet. He was skinny, tall, and probably feeble but a man. I probably was the weirdest person in the whole room and he was the only guy to really accept me for who I was. I turned back my attention to our band directors, who were roasting our seniors, because they had just called up one of our own girls. I clapped and hooted and then became silent until the videos began. Our guard video was the last and almost everyone in the room was amazed at our winterguard show.

Our band director, Mr. Connelly, began to speak, "Now for the last video, we will present our theme for next years show!" The room became silent and lights dimmed as the video began. For five minutes, we watched and waited until finally the lights came on and our director was at the podium. " I am proud to present the theme for next year is… Drumline please … Summer of Love!" Everyone began cheering and hugging. The room was quickly filled with pressure and I was soon drowning in it. I left the room and went outside and into the courtyard. It felt good to be out here.

" Too crowded in there for you." I jumped and turned, surprised by the fact that I didn't hear the person come out. I quickly realized who it was and smiled, Brent.

" Just a little." I said and sat down at a table next to the fountain.

" It seems like you aren't happy about the show. Is it that bad?" He looked at me with those dazzling brown eyes.

" I like the show. I just felt suffocated in there. Why are you out here?" Had he followed me? Did he see me leave?

" I needed some air."

"Sometimes life has to just stop, so moments can be saved, That is the real reason I came out here. If I came out of the room, then it would feel like the moment was memorable."

"You are calmer right now."

"I know." I looked at the time on my phone and figured I had better leave. " I have to go. I'll see you at school." I quickly gathered my bag and headed to the front of the hotel to my mothers car. I got in and we headed home. To the place where Brent was my imaginary boyfriend and life seemed to be perfect.


	2. Just Another TV Drama

CHAPTER 2

Friday. The first word out of every teenager's mouth when it comes to high school. To me though, it was just another tragedy that was standing in my way. Cassie was right about one thing last night; I was just going to be a sophomore and Brent… Brent was going to be a senior. I couldn't hold him back from what he is meant to do, what every senior is meant to do. It would end like everything else. He will have to leave and go off to college and I will be back to what? The same boring high school that I have to spend every week at. It would be torture to have to watch him leave because he may never come back.

I woke up that morning later than the usual time. In ten minutes, the clock would hit 7: 30 a.m. and I would start to rush. Tick… Tick… Tick! Finally, the clock hits 7: 30 and I rush faster than ever. Finally, I finish getting ready and it's already too late to catch the bus. I grab my purse and literally leapt out the front door. I don't really know how to explain what happened next, but I'm not sure if it really happened. One moment I am running so fast that my feet are barely hitting the pavement of the school and the next I'm on the ground staring back at the one person who causes my brain to overcharge. Brent.

"Are you okay? ... Elizabeth?" His majestic voice sounded like a dream, but this wasn't a dream at all. No… it was a reality that I could take for such a long time. Then, before I know it, his hand is holding onto mine and picking me up. I quickly wipe off the dirt and stare into the face that held such emotion to me.

" Thanks. I mean… not for making me fall… but… Oh shoot! I have to run or else my coach will get mad. Err… Bye Brent." I turned around and fled to the Band Room.

I reached the room and stood outside the colossal doors, this was my home. I walked in with no weakness or hesitation, but I walked in embarrassed. Brent seemed to be everything and even though he seemed like the only one for me, I knew he wasn't. Just as quickly as I entered, Cassie came straight up to me and began questioning about the Brent incident of last night.

"Cass, Come on! He just was looking for some air last night. And this morning…" just as quickly as she could began to interrupt.

"Wait… I have been going on and on about what was going on last night and now you tell me that something happened this very morning. Do share!" She was so eager to know what was going on and then I realized why. Nothing at Kelson High is ever interesting and so this frequent outbreak of Brent Colby frenzy was like a sitcom that was so captivating.

"Will you let me actually talk?" She nodded, so I continued. "No interrupting. Okay, so I am running to school because my mother decided to let me sleep in a little late and as I was running to the Band Room, I hit this brick-like thing. Only it wasn't a wall, it was Brent. He is quite strong for a clarinet player. Anyways, He helps me up and I say thanks and then I go totally awkward. Frazzled is probably a better word. Anyways, I finally am able to regain Lizzy mode and then I tell him that I have to go and that is where it ends with me feeling totally embarrassed and talking to you."

Cassie just stared at me and I felt more awkwardness because I had just poured out the whole entire commotion to her and she was silent. Cassie wasn't usually quiet at all; normally she was like all guard girls, noisy and obnoxious. She was also a junior and the same age as Brent, so she and him understood each other more. We used to dislike each other and then we bonded. We have been really good friends ever since, so you can understand when I say, Cassie was unusually quiet.

"Elizabeth Milton! Thank you for joining us today." Lila Delaney, our coach, came out of her office and checked a big "X" next to my name on the Roll Board. Great! Now Coach Lila hates me.

"Lizzy, do you think that he knows you like him. I mean, if he knows then maybe he is bumping into you for a reason." I molded it over in my mind and then after a while it began make sense.

Then realization caught up with me, "How? Brent hasn't even known me for a year and he couldn't possibly know I like him because only the guard knows."

"Elizabeth, you say 'hi" to him everyday, you tried to switch spots on the plane to Washington so you could get closer to him, and you have been staring at him all the time. I think he knows."

"Okay, maybe your theory is right, but for right now… I want to enjoy my Friday. I can worry later."

The bell rang and I walked to my second class thinking about the possibility that he might actually know that I like him. Then I began asking myself questions. How did he find out? Why was he suddenly getting to me? What was going to happen next?

These questions began clouding my brain and my ability to solve simultaneous equations was fading. I sat there in my algebra class and looked at the faces around me. My fellow freshman scattered and the selected sophomores placed delicately in between. Everything around me seemed to be becoming alive and noticeable. This continued throughout the whole day and until my last class, it began to feel like I was stuck in a very confusing TV drama series.


	3. Band Camp and Heartbreak

I feel horrible. for those who watched for my updates like a hawk im sorry... i felt a little bored with this story and then i had a brilliant mind earlier in the week, i am working on chapter 4 and sorry for my laziness of uploading haha and sorry its short

Chapter 3

The first day of band camp…

I walked up to registration, with my flag bag on one shoulder and my gym bag on the other. Today was the day that I had been looking forward to since the banquet. Band Camp. The way the word just rolled off my tongue each day I got closer to it. It wasn't just any day; it was the day that I would see Brent and likely get to see everyone. It was the day I became an official sophomore, yet the day I had to take that step back from Brent.

I put my guard bags next to the other bags and got into line with Cassie. For a couple of minutes she and I talked about our summer an then went into various details of the most amazing thing over the entire break. About twenty minutes later, we were at the table and we were checking in.

"Hey Elizabeth!" The voice of an angel spoke to me, it just happened to be my Brent. I turned around and waved him over.

"Hey Brent. How was your summer?" I had to just act calm and I'd be all right.

"It was good… I didn't do a lot but help out some people and summer school."

"That sounds like a lot of fun. I went to Colorado and a couple of other places." I hadn't really registered that we were having a full on conversation till just now. The closeness had felt too powerful and without warning, I was seeking a penance for the strawberries that were taking over my cheeks.

"Colorado is amazing in the summer, although, I prefer it in the spring. You know, when it's rainy." I was shocked. Rain was what usually broke my moods.

"We should go into the theatre." He nodded. "Are you excited?"

"When you're a senior, Lizzie, and it is your last Band Camp, your only emotion is relief."

I giggled. Shit. I was in a dangerous position.

My love for Brent stayed concealed until the day I walked into the band room and saw the horrifying sight. I never guessed it, but walking in to see what I saw would have broken my heart far more worse than Cassie's. I guess when you love someone; you have to let them go when they don't want you. It was going to be hard though.


	4. Author's Note

**Ok … so this is an author's note and I know it might be early to do this haha anyways I just got done with finals and so happy to be done lol I am glad to know that next week I will be safe in my honors class and away from stupid boys. Sad face though because I will miss them. But the story is being developed and right now I am working on the next chapter hehehe**


	5. Really? My class? Really? Partners?

Chapter 4

My mind kept wandering back to that one day at band camp. The one day that broke my heart. The one day that crushed my friendship. I hadn't been the same since. I gave Brent the cold shoulder and I could tell he knew that I had loved him. Today, though, was the start of my sophomore year and it was going to be better. I was going to try and move on and forget the past. I had walked into my music history class and sat at that only seat left. I didn't notice the people around me until I heard the single voice that had been haunting my dreams.

" Lizzie? I didn't know you were interested in music history…" I turned and looked into the eyes that had once made me so feeble.

"I have to be here. When you are part of guard, Brent, you have to take this class at least one time. I figured I would get it over with my sophomore year." I then turned back to the teacher that had finally walked in. I thought I could have at least avoided him my first day, I guess I was wrong.

When the bell for break sounded, I walked out of the class quite rapidly. I wanted to get as far away from Brent as possible. My plan quickly exploded when I felt a grip on my arm pull me back and directed me to be facing the evil man.

"What do you want Brent? I don't know where Cassie is and I sure as hell do not care."

He looked shocked and then carried on, "I know where she is, Lizzie."

I stopped him, " Never call me Lizzie." I spar those words at him and fed the venom like pancakes.

" Elizabeth… What happened to you? Over the summer… during band camp. I really liked you. I know you probably didn't think I did but it is the truth. I knew you liked me too and I thought we could be together and then you saw me one day and the horror on your face made me think that you had someone else. Cassie then came to me and within seconds I found someone."

I looked at him, confused and frustrated. Then infuriated, "I don't need to hear this. Brent, I didn't like you ok… it was more than that. Cassie had told me the night before that she had started to like you and I figured she would be happier if I just gave up. I did for like an hour, and then I walked in and saw you and Cassie." I finally breathed. This asshole was getting to me and I need him to leave me alone.

"Elizabeth… I want to be friends with you. Please let me be your friend." I just stared at him. "Or at least give Cassie another chance as your friend. She misses you."

"I guess we can be friends again. Cassie and I, I mean…" With that, I turned on my heal and walked away.

From that occurrence, the rest of my day sucked. I knew I couldn't get Brent out of my mind so I did what any helpless girl could do. Nothing. I went to class, then to my locker, than home. If I was ever going to make it through my sophomore year I was going to have to deal with it. Later that night, I texted Cassie and told her that I missed our friendship. She apologized for taking my man and I told her it was fine. It still hurt but I mean, she was happy and that was all that mattered.

After that day the next two weeks became routine. Wake up, practice, walk into music history class and stay silent, then leave class and go through the day hanging with Cassie and avoiding Brent. Today was the first home game for football and the stress in this morning's practice was tense. After that rehearsal, color guard girls were freaking out and shying away from any enthusiasm. We were supposed to have memorized all the work and even though I had, the freshmen took the liberty of forgetting all of it. It was horrific.

Anyways, I walked into Music History and sat down. On the board, was written, "Partner Projects. Due for Final Grade." I froze. What if I get stuck with Brent? If I do, then Cassie will always be around and we will never get work done. I also won't focus and end up with a bad grade. This was going to be hectic. Why am I freaking out though, we haven't even gotten paired.

"Hello, students. I see you saw the board." A hand shot up.

"Mr. Antonio, do we get to pick our partners?" she must have been a freshman because her voice was like a squeaky mouse.

He shook his head, "No, I am assigning them. In case all of you don't know. Here at Elson, letting you choose partners only means that you will do more talking then working. It is also a way that we can see your teamwork skills. The project will be your final for this class. Fail to do it and you fail Music History." The class groaned. We all knew this, but the freshies just had to make him do the speech. He read off names and I waited patiently, or tried since he was going down the list and neither my name nor Brent's were called. " Casey and … John… Mandy K. and Brendon D., and finally, Brent and Elizabeth." CRAP! I turned to where Brent was sitting and glared. It was bad enough that I still liked him and had to watch him date my best friend, but to be partners, it was ridiculous. Brent looked at me and smiled. When he saw my expression, he frowned. I just hope our show isn't as bad as mine was going so far.


	6. It's Different

**Author's note: Okay so I kind of am giving up on this story… it was related to events that have passed and I am moving on to some new things so I am completing t**

**he story but with a last chapter to end it here it is.**

The worst part

I thought I could handle the partnership with him but I almost crashed. When we finally finished the project and presented it. The whole project got an A but I could care less. He was leaving at the end of the year and then where would we be. I felt betrayed by my own heart and the worst part was that I was stuck here and couldn't leave.

After a couple months went by nothing was going right. Cassie and I rarely talked and the only time we did was when we were at practice. When our coaches sat us down and told us about our spring showcase, I finally felt happy. The showcase meant that I could do two things, a dance solo and an equipment solo. After that meeting I knew exactly what I was going to do. (AN:**I am sorry that this is starting to sound really sucky)** I didn't feel rushed but I knew that I had to make it BIG. So that is what I did, I worked on it all day and all night and when the showcase came around, I was ready.

Without any announcement the music came on. I dance my heart out and when I finally came around to the final trick, I executed my aerial perfectly. My dance solo came to an end and I could hear a rapid applause. The next solo I did had the same reaction and when I came backstage, Cassie apologized for taking Brett. That penetrated me. I had been so focused on getting my solos to be perfect that he had miraculously disappeared from my mind, until now.

As if a roller coaster was heading towards me, all those hurt emotions bled into me. I was hit from all angles and I wanted to scream. The performance that night changed something in me. I felt like my mind had been cleansed and I could see more clearly what was around me. When the banquet came around, I felt like my life was getting better. I talked to Brett even more now. I didn't stalk him but I had hung out with him a lot more and the day of banquet I sent him a text. "Today we met exactly a year ago and I just wanted to tell you that you mean a lot to me." I didn't regret sending it yet I knew I might later.

I arrived at the hotel and rushed to meet my friends inside. I looked everywhere for Brett and when I finally spotted him, I ran over and gave him a hug then handed him my yearbook. I would read what he wrote later but I was going to miss him a lot. He had caused me pain yet he was someone I could forget.

"Elizabeth, can I talk to you outside?" I nodded and followed him to the outdoor patio. I stood there watching him pace and then he turned towards me. "Why can't you just leave me alone, Elizabeth? Stop following me around like a lost puppy. I don't love you! I have never loved you!" Brent stood there yelling at me, flailing his arms, pointing, and putting his head into his hands. He finally had enough and walked out of the hotel lobby and back into the last banquet.

I stood there watching him walk out of my life, that is when I opened my yearbook and read what he wrote. "Dear Elizabeth, This year we had some ups and downs. I know you liked me and I had started to like you too, but I couldn't be with you. I know this might seem hard to understand but the actions that come after this are from a bet that I couldn't refuse. I do love you, but it would never have worked. I am leaving to move across the country and I know I will miss every little event that had happened over the year. Please forgive me because I know who my true friends are and you are definitely one of them. There comes a time in everyone's life when they meet someone who changes there view on the world, you are going to change many people Lizzie and I know that you have changed me. Always your friend, Brett." I smiled and walked back into the banquet room awaited the presentation of the new show. I looked over at Brett and found him staring at me. I lifted the yearbook and set it on the table so that he could realize that I read what he had wrote. He nodded and smiled at me. I finally didn't care what was going to happen to anyone or me.

I watched as everyone around me began to cheer about the new show. Something about a Hollywood theme, and I was still staring at the faces that were going to be absent in the following banquet. My life had finally been understood and the only possible way to explain it you was to say. "It's Different."


End file.
